


Life goes on.

by Vampiry



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:29:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiry/pseuds/Vampiry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生命一直在前進，唯一向後退的只有記憶。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life goes on.

**Author's Note:**

> 所有角色屬於Tolkien J.R.R. 我所擁有的只有其中的bug。  
> CP:Elros/Maglor

  Life goes on, strange, isn’t it ?

 

 

生命一直在前進，唯一向後退的只有記憶。   
嗨Elros，你記得我嗎？   
  
  
  
歌者微微仰起頭面向海的對岸。貝爾蘭大陸沈沒了。他問Manwe的風，問Ulmo的無際汪洋，問Varda的星與塵，而日夜卻流逝殆盡，如白駒過隙，從他的身旁分岔，頭也不回的奔騰死去。   
他只好把所有想說的話編進了歌與旋律之中，這樣他就將它們從自己的腦海深處放了出來，如鳥群飛。   
  
於是他得以忘記一切。同時又是這麼長，這麼遠，這麼沒有終點，他記著它們。   
而Elros，我願你遺忘。   
  
  
  
  
很多年以後，Elros確實去到了那片孤寂的海岸。他舉目望去，卻是一整片被遺棄的大地。荒煙蔓草，鳥獸漫步其中，森林繁衍茁壯了起來，王宮與道路的遺跡成了動物的巢穴。   
而諾多的命運，彷彿便與這片大地連成一線，他們永遠都是同一個子宮裡的胎兒。   
  
Elros沒有帶上他的妻子或孩子，選擇了獨自一人出發。就像那年他獨自一人離去、並且永遠不再跟隨在任何一個人身後。他很久以前就在人類的國家聽見了傳聞：關於海的 邊緣，一個徘徊的殘破的鬼魂。他的心被這些傳聞捆綁住，動彈不得，但在這之前他卻從未能夠親自見證。別無其他，只是他的頭頂被壓上了一尊王冠，直到如今。   
  
  
直到如今。   
  
  
直到如今，他終於能去找尋一個將他拋棄，也被他拋棄的人。   
他所愛的養父，他和Elrond的Maglor。他的……Makalaure。   
  
直到如今，他的心裡，仍然住著一個小小的居民：一具蜷縮起身體的秘密。   
那個秘密總小聲的耳語，問著他，說，嘿，你記得嗎。Elerossë。   
你是多麼的愛他啊……   
  
  
  
  
泡沫似的星辰之子站在海岸線上，而海浪滾滾地淹沒了他的呼喊。   
Elros眨了眨眼睛，然後緩緩閉上了它們。   
眨眼之間他踏入了一片空白。他在空白的國境邊緣止歇，聆聽死寂浪潮，他就要安睡，想起了自己成為白色海鳥的母親，但始終他捕捉不到任何一把屬於Maglor的樂音，那些美麗的吟唱聲。那些聲音曾悲傷的為墮落哀悼，也曾溫柔的伴他入眠——   
  
這麼久，他忍不住想著，這麼久。   
  
你是如何在一個聽不見自己的聲音的地方還能唱出歌來，Makalaure？   
告訴我好嗎。 

 

他記得Maglor在最後一天給了他跟Elrond一個短暫的擁抱。他說：我要去完成我的諾言，而最後將不會有任何人拯救我們。   
包括你們，Elrond，Elros。   
因為它著實是一件惡事。請你們不要惦記我，請原諒我，也請不要饒恕我吧……Elros聽著忍不住笑出聲來。   
他哭了。努曼諾爾的君王Tar-Minyatur那從不落下的淚水滾落了眼眶。   
  
  
如今他的身體已不再適合承載任何一點靈魂的重量，他將要如願離開永恆的束縛，將所有的回憶留下，什麼也不帶走。   
即使在這麼多年以後他依舊往復的尋找Maglor，卻註定一無所獲。   
星辰無數次的升起又落下，有很多次，他一抬頭看見了明亮的Vingilótë巡返，他的生父Eärendil所駛的船，那是一顆在此時此刻最亮的星星。他在心裡困惑不已，即使Feanor的誓言將他和生父永遠的分離了，他卻能夠這麼輕易的看見他的身影。   
  
但Maglor卻不見了。不見了。他在自己的生命裡永遠的消失了。   
  
  
他已經沒有時間了，他是多麼多麼想再見他一面啊！一天過去，另一天來臨，他逐漸步向衰亡的歲月，就要這麼前往終結的那一日了。但他並不害怕，因為無從阻遏的並不是 死亡，以及死去為他所拉開的距離。無從阻遏的，是突然之間又想要試著留下、卻只能徒勞無功的任其流逝的，所有的快樂與傷悲。無從阻遏的是他已經選擇放棄了所有回憶。   
  
這一切都讓人窒息。他想。他知道這是好的，是遺憾的。最後所有的傷口都會撫平消失，再也看不見。他的靈魂將回歸地心、沈入深海、去到那高掛著的天空上。 

 

 

而這就是遺忘。   
  
  
  
  
  
  
fin


End file.
